reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Reign
Hidden between the lines of the history books is the story of Mary Stuart, the young woman the world would come to know as Mary, Queen of Scots. Queen of Scotland since she was six days old, the teenage Mary is already a headstrong monarch - beautiful, passionate, and poised at the very beginning of her tumultuous rise to power. Arriving in France with four close friends as her Ladies-in-Waiting, Mary has been sent to secure Scotland’s strategic alliance by formalizing her arranged engagement to the French king's dashing son, Prince Francis. But the match isn't signed and sealed: it depends more on politics, religion and secret agendas than affairs of the heart. Prince Francis is intrigued by the fiery Scot, but like most young men, he resists the idea of settling down into marriage, especially when he has a history with a lady of the court and his own point of view on the wisdom of an alliance with Scotland. Still, an attraction between Mary and Francis is ignited. Further complicating things is Bash, Francis' roguish half-brother, who has a history of his own - despite his illegitimate birth, Sebastian is his father's favorite. And now that Bash has caught Mary's eye, a royal triangle may be forming. While at French Court, fierce foes and dark forces conspire to sabotage Mary’s marriage to Francis and even threaten her life, until a mysterious shrouded guide becomes her ally. With danger and sexual intrigue around every dark castle corner, Mary rallies her ladies-in-waiting and steels herself, ready to rule the new land and balance the demands of her country and her heart. Summary In 1557, The Young Queen Mary Stuart of Scotland arrived to France accompanied by her four best friends and Ladies-in-Waiting. She is to be engaged with Prince Francis II to get the French in an alliance needed to protect Scotland. However, things between Mary and Francis are not simple and, although they are attracted to each other, Francis remains hesitant to keep his life, and have his affairs. Sebastian, Francis' half-brother, complicates matters when he starts falling for Mary. This, together with King Henry's infidelity, makes Queen Catherine De'Medici seek help from the seer Nostradamus. He scares her with a prophecy about her son's death, she becomes determined to save Francis' life at any cost. Conspiracy, sabotage, mystery, and sex show the details of the French Court as Mary learns to deal with each and every one. Logline France, 1557. Mary, Queen of Scots has been hidden away at a convent for her safety since age 9. Engaged since childhood to the future King of France, she awaits her return to the French Court. Characters Main Characters *Queen Mary - The young Queen of Scotland, and now Queen of France. *Queen Catherine - the Queen Mother of France and a member of the wealthy and prominent Medici family. *Sebastian - The bastard son of the last king, Married to Lady Kenna, and now King's Deputy to his brother. *King Francis - The New King of France, and husband to Queen Mary. *Lady Greer - A lady-in-waiting for the Queen of Scotland, and the new wife of Lord Castleroy. *Lady Kenna- A lady-in-waiting to the Queen of Scotland, former mistress to the last king, & wife of Bash. *Lady Lola- A lady-in-waiting for the Queen of Scotland, and mother of king Francis' only child. *Leith Bayard - Former kitchen servant for the French Court, and current War Hero. * Louis Condé - Cousin to King Francis, and secretly-in-love with Queen Mary. * Lord Narcisse - A very rich noble who owns 90% of the grain, and an enemy of the Crown. * Princess Claude - Youngest surviving daughter of Catherine, with an arranged marriage to Louis Condé. *Lady Aylee - Served as a lady-in-waiting for the Queen of Scotland. *King Henry - The former king of France. Recurring Characters *Nostradamus - A close friend to the last Queen of France and is valued for his gift of sight and prophecies. * Lord Castleroy - 15th in-line to the throne, A very rich noble, and husband of Lady Greer. *Clarissa - known to be the 'castle ghost' and the secret love child of a royal. *Olivia D'Amencourt - Former lover of Prince Francis and an escapee of The Darkness. *Diane de Poitiers - The last King's official mistress and mother to their illegitimate son, Sebastian. *Lord Julien - The deceased husband of Lady Lola. Others *Marie de Guise - Acting Queen of Scotland and mother to Queen Mary. *Prince Charles - Next-in-line to the throne, younger brother of King Francis. *Prince Henri - The third in line to the throne, and younger brother of King Francis. Reign Episode Guide Main article: Episode Guide Season One Pilot Snakes in the Garden Kissed Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air Chosen Left Behind Fated For King and Country Sacrifice Inquisition Royal Blood Consummation Dirty Laundry The Darkness Monsters Liege Lord No Exit Toy Soldiers Higher Ground Long Live The King Slaughter Of Innocence Season Two The Plague Drawn and Quartered Coronation The Lamb and the Slaughter Blood for Blood Three Queens The Prince of the Blood Terror of the Faithful Acts of War Mercy Getaway Banished Sins of the Past The End of Mourning Forbidden Tasting Revenge Tempting Fate Reversal of Fortune Abandoned Fugitive The Siege Burn Season Three Three Queens, Two Tigers Betrothed Extreme Measures The Price In A Clearing Fight or Flight The Hound and the Hare Our Undoing Wedlock Bruises That Lie Succession No Way Out Strange Bedfellow To The Death Safe Passage Clans Intruders Spiders In a Jar Season Four With Friends Like These A Grain Of Deception Leaps of Faith Playing With Fire Highland Games Love & Death Hanging Swords Unchartered Waters Pulling Strings A Better Man Dead of Night The Shakedown Coup de Grace A Bride. A Box. A Body. Blood in the Water All It Cost Her Cast *See Full Cast Stars ''' * Adelaide Kane as Queen Mary * Megan Follows as Queen Catherine * Torrance Coombs as Sebastian * Toby Regbo as King Francis * Celina Sinden as Lady Greer * Caitlin Stasey as Lady Kenna * Anna Popplewell as Lady Lola * Jenessa Grant as Lady Aylee * Alan van Sprang as King Henry * Jonathan Keltz as Leith Bayard * Craig Parker as Lord Narcisse * Rose Williams as Princess Claude * Charlie Carrick as Robert Dudley * Ben Geurens as Gideon Blackburn * Dan Jeannotte as James Stuart * Spencer MacPherson as King Charles * Will Kemp as Gideon Blackburn * Jonathan Goad as John Knox ''Recurring Roles * Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus * Michael Therriault as Lord Castleroy * Anna Walton as Diane de Poitiers * Yael Grobglas as Olivia D'Amencourt * Katie Boland as Clarissa * Kathryn Prescott as Penelope * Giacomo Gianniotti as Lord Julien * Gil Darnell as Duke of Guise * Camille Stopps as Estelle * Tom Everett Scott as William Cecil * Alexandra Ordolis as Delphine * Clara Pasieka as Amy Dudley * Mark Ghanimé as Don Carlos * Nick Lee as Nicholas * Nathaniel Middleton as Christophe * Anastasia Phillips as Queen Leeza * Nola Augustson as Lady Lennox * Steve Lund as Luc Narcisse * Nick Slater as Prince Henri * Adam Croasdell as Lord Bothwell * Andrew Shaver as David Rizzio Guest Stars * Thor Knai as Count Philipe Nardin * Jackson Hodge-Carter as Prince Henri * Sarah Winter as Yvette Castleroy * Tahmoh Penikett as John Prevo * Amy Brenneman as Marie de Guise * Sarah Claire Alan as Alexandra * Saamer Usmani as Martin de Lambert Crew * Laurie McCarthy (Creator, & Writer) * Stephanie Sengupta (Creator, & Writer) * Meredith Markworth-Pollack (Costume Designer) * Bill Goddard (Producer) * Brad Silberling (Producer) * Doris Egan (Writer) * Drew Lindo (Writer) * Holly Dale (Director) * Wendy Riss (Writer) * Adele Lim (Writer) Music * "Scotland" and "Charlie Boy" by The Lumineers, * "Follow" by Crystal Fighters, "Back to you" by Twin Forks See more at; Season One - Music ** Season Two - Music Promotional Quotes *''"The rise of Mary, Queen of Scots."'' *''"The untold story of Mary, Queen of Scots." '' *''"Love is the most dangerous subject."'' *''"Behind the throne..."'' *''"The Queen. The Prince. The Alliance."'' Books * Darkness Rises * The Prophecy * The Haunting * Hysteria Awards & Ratings Category:Reign Category:Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Cast Category:Crew